cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Pacifica–Polaris Dispute
The Pacifica–Polaris Dispute (sometimes also dubbed, DisOrderly Conduct) is a conflict that erupted between the New Pacific Order and the New Polar Order in late June 2008. This dispute, like the Moldavi Rebellion, once again tests the relationship that is shared between the Orders. It led to the dissolution of the Ordinance of Order on July 4, 2008, and later the overthrow of Electron Sponge, then Emperor of the New Polar Order. Build-Up Just before the Dispute began, rumors began to circulate that the Orders were preparing for a war with one another. However the only evidence used to back up these claims were the treaties being signed, which led to many of these rumors being dismissed. Signs of Division This gossip remained unsubstantiated until two people, intent on leaving the game with a bang, revealed logs of several high-profile leaders discussing their moves for the future, some of which included plans for an inter-Order dispute. These leaders included chefjoe of Valhalla, Van Hoo III of Ragnarok, and ironchef of the Grand Global Alliance. Kurushio's Why hello thar! Jonathan Brookbank's Grand Exposé Joint Imperial Decree The Orders were quick to dismiss these claims, even though many of these logs were confirmed to be real. NPO and NpO issued a statement later that reaffirmed their commitment to the Ordinance of Order. Joint Imperial Decree Beginning of the Dispute While it can be argued that underlying tensions have existed between the Orders since the Moldavi Rebellion, or even earlier, true strain on relations between the two had not manifested itself openly until the New Polar Order's expulsion from the One Vision bloc. Expulsion from One Vision Feeling that the New Polar Order no longer shared the same opinions and goals as those in One Vision, the Grand Global Alliance initiated the expulsion article of the One Vision treaty and submitted the notion to expel the NpO from the bloc. The GGA succeeded in its goal, with both IRON and NPO supporting their move. A short time later, both MCXA and Echelon withdrew from BLEU and were admitted to One Vision. References: *NpO ejected from One Vision *MCXA withdraws from BLEU *Echelon withdraws from BLEU *MCXA admitted into One Vision *PUKE admitted into BLEU *Echelon admitted into One Vision VE-NpO Tensions Prior to the tensions of the Pacifica–Polaris Dispute, the Viridian Entente had cancelled their treaty with the New Polar Order. While originally only declaring neutrality in the NpO-FIST War, the Entente later revoked it's MADP with the NpO after seeing how the events of the war unfolded. VE felt that the NpO had not given them enough warning and had unfairly attacked it's ally and no longer considered Polaris to be a friend. Shortly after the above events transpired, Ardus, Lord of the Viridian Entente, brought Electron Sponge into a meeting in which Ardus was joined by the leaders of his allies and various other alliances who had had previous tensions with the NpO. The meeting was about Chickenzilla, an ex-VE member who was accused of espionage. Emperor Sponge's response was less than friendly, going to the point of threatening their former ally. In response to this move, many alliances began to cancel their treaties with the NpO. The New Polar Order proceeded to lose some of its oldest allies. See: *Viridian Entente cancels MADP with NpO *Sponge-Ardus Logs Treaty Cancellations Cancellations with the New Polar Order *Grand Global Alliance MADP *The Phoenix Federation MDP *Valhalla PIAT *Sparta MADP *North Atlantic Treaty Organization MADP *Alpha Omega FP *Andromeda FP *Independent Republic of Orange Nations MADP *Aquitiane Protectorate *United Purple Nations MDoAP (Suspended) *Invicta MDoAPhttp://z4.invisionfree.com/Invicta/index.php?showtopic=7365 *Confederation of Organized Nations MDP Reaffirming Treaties with the New Polar Order *Greenland Republic *Sons of Liberty in Defiance *Siberian Tiger Alliance Doitzel and Corinan Revelations Following the multiple treaty cancellations with the New Polar Order, two ex-members of the NPO revealed that Dilber and several other leaders were plotting against Polaris in order to remove Electron_Sponge. *Doitzel's De Profundis *Corinan's Comrades... After Doitzel and Corinan's topics were posted, Emperor Sponge of NpO stated his own opinions and retold the events from his perspective. In retaliation, Dilber of NPO posted a timeline and list of transgressions by Polaris. Many other individual statements have been released since. *Electron Sponge's statement *Dilber's 'Hello' response *Philosopher's 'The Truth' response *Tygaland's 'A Plea for Sanity' statement *Ivan Moldavi returns for a short time *Ivan Moldavi's 'Take Two' statement *TrotskysRevenge's response Declarations of Support Alliances Supporting NPO *Grand Global Alliance *Old Guard *Andromeda *Ragnarok *Random Insanity Alliance *Mostly Harmless Alliance *Viridian Entente *The Order of the Paradox *The Order of Righteous Nations *The Phoenix Federation *Monos Archein *Valhalla *Independent Republic of Orange Nations *Multicolored Cross-X Alliance *64Digits *The Revolution Alliances Supporting NpO *Protection Agency of Independent Nations *Christian Coalition of Countries *Black Defense Council *Sons of Liberty in Defiance *Allied Coalition of Empires *Crescent Moon Republic Alliances Supporting Peaceful Solution *Aquitaine *Atarax *Echelon *Siberian Tiger Alliance *Global Democratic Alliance *The Aquatic Brotherhood Cancellation of the Ordinance of Order On July 4, Emperor TrotskysRevenge of the New Pacific Order cancelled the Ordinance of Order. *Cancellation of the Ordinance *Philosopher posts 'Emperor Revenge and Electron Sponge: The Final IRC Log', a joke based off "The Godfather" New Emperor of Polaris *AlmightyGrub named Emperor of the New Polar Order Recognition of AlmightyGrub as Emperor of the New Polar Order *New Pacific Order *Valhalla *The Order of Righteous Nations *Sentinels of Liberty in Defiance *Atarax *Independent Republic of Orange Nations *Sparta *Echelon *The Phoenix Federation *PAIN *Multicolored Cross-X Alliance *Greenland Republic *Siberian Tiger Alliance *Viridian Entente New Government *AlmightGrub's 'A Message of Hope' *New Government of the New Polar Order Other Related Topics *CIS reaffirms friendship with NpO *NATO Declaration of Support for NpO *Corinan's Apologies *Chickenzilla's 'Quitting CN' topic after he was booted from NpO Other External Links *Naming suggestions for the dispute Category:Events Category:New Pacific Order Category:New Polar Order